Described in Australian Patent 605296 is an animal drench device which dispenses a quantity of medication to an animal, the size of the dose being determined by the weight of the animal. The mechanism includes a means of determining the weight of the animal which means then interacts with an injector which delivers a dose, the volume or weight of which is determined by the weight of the animal.
It is desirable to be able to monitor the health of any animal and to determine when certain medications were delivered to that animal. Such monitoring would include weighing the animal at preferably regular intervals.